Saiyajin x shinigami
by Goku teoras
Summary: Han pasado 7 años desde la pelea con majin boo y la tierra a estado en paz si quiera saber como continua entra a la historia


Que hay amigos los saluda su amigo goku teoras trayendoles otra historia esta vez sobre goku en la dimensión de bleach cualquier critica o sugerencias dejenmelos en los comentarios para responderlos y tratar de arreglar la historia sin mas que decir que comience….

 **Saiyajin x shinigami**

 **Universo 7/planeta tierra:**

Han pasado 7 años desde la pelea con majin buu y la tierra a estados en paz vemos a un goku aburrido pensando en que ya no habian sujetos fuertes con los que peliar y ya vegeta casi no entrenaba con el por estar cuidando a su hija bra en ese momento se le ocurrio una idea a goku que era pedirle a las esferas del dragón que lo mandara a una dimensión donde lo necesitaran en eso salio volando rumbo a su casa al llegar vio que toda su familia estaba ahí y procedió a contarles lo que iba a hacer milk no lo tomo muy bien pero después de que goku le dijiera que se había abburido de estar allí milk acepto ya que estaba acostumbrada a que estuviera solo goku dijo que como no iba a volver a si que fuera feliz y que si encontraba una persona con la que sea feliz que viva con el a lo que todos se despidieron de goku al salir de su casa tomo vuelo rumbo a la corporación cápsula para pedirle a bulma el radar del dragón bulma se lo dio y le pregunto que para que lo necesitaba a lo que goku le contó lo que iba a hacer a lo que bulma un poco triste por que su mejor amigo se iba a ir le dijo que se cuidara y que fuera felis al mundo donde iba a lo que goku con su típica sonrisa le dijo que si y procedió a tomar vuelo rumbo hacia las esferas del dragón despues de dos horas nuestro saiyajin había reunido las 7 esferas del dragón y procedió a invocar a shen long a lo que goku dijo sal de ahí shen long y cumple mis deseos a lo que el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse y de las esferas del dragón salio un dragón y dijo les cumpliré tres deseos a lo que goku dijo shen long mi primer deseo es que me des una bolsa de semillas del ermitaño infinitas a lo que los ojos de shen long brillaron y en la palma de goku apareció una bolsa de tela y mi segundo deseo es que quiero que me envías a una dimensión donde me necesiten a lo que shen long hizo brillar sus ojos y dijo eso te costara dos deseos a lo que goku dijo que estaba bien un resplandor dorado cubrió a goku y lo desapareció

 **Mientras tanto en la dimensión de bleach:**

Vemos a una mujer de cabellera rubia casi llegando a naranja de ojos color celeste con un cuerpo muy voluptuoso peleando contra unos hollow que la acorralaron en un callegon pero en ese momento del cielo se abre un portal y sale un joven de cabellera alborotada el joven al ver a la mujer en peligro y sentir que presencias malignas en las cosas que la rodeaban rapida mente voló en dirección a la chica al llegar junto a la chica se pone frente a ella y comienza una batalla contra las criaturas la chica al ver como el joven se desacia fácilmente de los hollow se pregunto que quien era ese chico y por que no irradiaba ninguna presión espiritual pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando el joven se le acerco y le pregunto que si se encontraba bien a lo que la chica pelinaranja salio de sus pensamientos y dijo si muchas gracias o por cierto mi nombre es son goku pero solo llámame goku lo dijo el saiyajin con su típica sonrisa que hizo sonrojaron un poco a la teniente en la mente de na teniente pero que linda sonrisa se dijo así misma para luego presentarse mucho gusto goku mi nombre en rangiku matsumoto lo dijo un poco sonrojada al ver la cara de goku de goku tan cerca a lo que goku le puso una mano en su frente y dijo estas bien lo que hizo que la teniente se pusiera a un mas roja a lo que con nervios dijo si gracias pero ese momento se ve interrumpido por que aparece otro hollow a lo que goku se para y dice con que falta uno pero antes de que lo atacara rangiku saco su zanpakuto y le dijo a goku que no podía matarlos de esa manera por que podrias causar una inestabilidad de las cosas a lo que goku volteo a mirar a rangiku y le dijo que como evitaba eso para matarlo de forma correcta tienes que convertirte en un shinigami a lo que goku se quedo pensando y dijo bueno seria una buena experiencia en este nuevo mundo dijo goku con las manos atrás de su cabeza a lo que rangiku se quedo pensando este nuevo mundo se pregunto ella pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando goku le dijo que como haría eso a lo que la teniente dijo deberas tomar mi lugar mientras yo recupero mis poderes a lo que goku asintió con la cabeza rangiku procedió a poner su espada en el pecho del saiyajin y procedió a clavar si espada en el pecho de nuestro saiyajin favorito y dejo que en tomara su poder a lo que una enorme presión espiritual acompañada de una luz de dejo cegada un momento a rangiku al disiparse la luz se pudo ver a un goku en un traje negro y en su espalda llevaba su zanpakuto la presión fue tal que se esparció por todo en mundo.

 **Mientras tanto en la sociedad de almas:**

vemos a un viejo calvo con una barba larga trenzado con un cordel morado que le llegaba hasta la cintura con dos cicatrices en su frente que cruzan de forma perpendicular este señor era el comandante de los trece escuadrones shigekuni yamamoto este al sentir tan monstruosa presión espiritual se asusto un poco mientras se preguntaba de quien es esta presión espiritual tan monstruosa lo dijo temblando un poco

 **Mientras tanto en hueco mundo:**

Vemos a un arrancar con el aspecto de un viejo de piel oscura con un cuerpo marcadamente corpulento para su edad tiene dos cicatrices una en su barbilla que se extiende hasta su torax y otra que atravieza su ojo derecho con un bigote blanco al igual que su cabello el nombre de esta persona era barragar rey del hueco mundo el a sentir tan enorme presion espiritual comenzó a temblar y a preguntarse que de quien era ese presion espiritual tan monstruosa que lo superaba

 **Mientras tanto en la ciudad de japon :**

Rangiku quedo sorprendida por tan enorme presión espiritual y un poco sonrojada por ver a goku con ese traje en eso saca su espada era una espada de hoja azul de dos tonos con empuñadura de oro y salio a atacar al hollow y con un corte de su espada mato a la criatura

 **Nota** : diganmen si quieren que meta a ichigo a la historia y sugieranme chicas para el harem de goku si este capitulo llega años 10 review subiré el siguiente episodio mañana a y la zanpakuto que tiene goku es la ultima weapon de final fantasy 7 sin mas que decir se despide su amigo goku teoras.


End file.
